Parallel meets parallel
by brokenvows
Summary: Persephone Jackson was never one whom had many desires, so it's no surprise when she turned down Chaos's offer. But because of her witty-made decision, she is now where she least yearned – the parallel universe. Will she find a way back to where she was supposed to be? Or will she want to stay?
1. Chapter 1

#PROLOGUE

**Parallel Percy**

I sighed in content, my eyes gazing upon the breath-taking panoramic ocean at the borders of camp, musing on Annabeth's earlier speech.

* * *

><p><em>We were sitting on Annabeth's bed discussing about the most <em>_random__ topics._

"_I still can't believe we've defeated Gaea. It... It's such a huge accomplishment," beamed Annabeth. I knew she was wanting to say something else entirely. It made me feel... uneasy._

_I began to glance at her, worried. "Annabeth..." I tilted my head. "What's wrong?"_

_She looked at me, bewildered; her grey eyes then proceeded to searching her room as if she's missing something – a sign I know she makes before she lies._

"_Wrong? What do you mean? Nothing's wrong!" She coughed nervously under her breath._

_I gave her my famous poker face, telling her I don't buy her lie._

_Seeing my demeanour, she dropped her act, her smile slipping from her face._

_She grinned at me slightly. "You know me too well."_

_I gave her my silent treatment, until she decides to tell me what's disturbing me._

_Her grey eyes then glazed over her newly bought book, as if calculating the length, height and breadth of the material. Who knows? Maybe she's also calculating when she'll be able to complete it – assuming she hasn't yet. "Percy, do you think there is another world out there? Another world where Calypso is alive? Another world where... I don't know. Where no one is worried about anything?"_

_I contemplated upon her theory before answering – which resulted me responding after 45 seconds._

"_Why such a question?"_

_She took a deep breath, savouring the fresh air. "I... I just... I just want things to be what I imagined them. Firm futures that include _not dying_. Don't you think so, Persephone?"_

_Oh man; she used my full first name. I didn't think she was serious._

"_Don't worry much Anna. You'll see them again in Elysium. Don't stress over what could have happened – instead, focus on the present. You're still lucky you're alive; it's an omen!"_

"_Or a curse."_

_I inwardly groaned. Maybe Tartarus affected her more than it affected me._

_She looked at me with pleading eyes, indicating that she wants to move on from the topic._

_My eyes softened at the sight of her weakness._

* * *

><p>I don't believe in parallel universes. Believing in gods is as far as I'm going. To think there might be another version of me doing something else <em>entirely<em> makes my head spin. I don't think I'll be able to _not faint_ at the sight of another me.

_**And yet.**_

What _if_ there is another world? What_ if_ Annabeth's more happy there? I couldn't help but sigh in content if she is. I began to relax on the shore, enjoying the smoothness of the sand as I lay down, filling my aching head with positive thoughts. Before long, I accidentally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I was bracing myself for an upcoming nightmare, but what I dreamt <em>was far, <em>_far__ worse._

I was starting to wonder what I've done in my previous life enough to make the Fates pissed.

Whoopee. No one can leave me alone can they? Am I just_ that_ irresistible?

It seems that I've entered a glorious sea of stars. Constellations pop up everywhere; Zoe' Nightshade's one most bright as she'd been 'recently' placed there.

Soon, they merged into a body, the stars representing a spectacular dress, her skin as smooth as clouds, the blanket of the universe as her hair. I could make out everything else _but _her face. Is she ashamed or something?

She smirked – it _looked_ like she's smirking – and spoke. "Persephone Jackson. Hello there, honey." My legs threatened to quiver at her statement. _Something's bound to go wrong_, my instincts told me.

"Hi – uh... Ms...?"

She shook her head, laughing, as if I made a witty mistake.

"Oh, silly me. I am the Creator of the universe – or otherwise known as Chaos."

Most people – or demigods – would instantaneously go to their knees and stuff. But I guess I wouldn't – since I _idiotically stared at her with my mouth agape._

Who could blame me? What importance do I bring the fellow Creator?

"Ah... You must be wondering why I called you."

She _reads minds?! No nincompoop thoughts. No nincompoop thoughts._

She continues on, without any sign of addressing my thoughts.

"Well, you see, ruling the universe is rather... getting lonely. I watch people fall in love, get married, have kids, but _I_ don't. My ideal idea is –"

"Oh! I see what it is!" I said, shaking my head, a ghost of a smile appearing on my lips.

Chaos looked taken aback. She blinked in surprise – I just know, without even having to look at her face – and asked "Y- You do?"

"You want me to match-make you with someone else! Oh, oh this'll be so much fun! I mean, c'mon! But now I'm wondering why you asked _me_ in particular. I mean, you could get the Aphrodite kids – or even better, Aphrodite herself! Oh goody! I think you'd totally be a match for – "

Chaos silenced me by placing you hand on my forearm. I never really paid attention to how _close_ she was.

"I want_ one_ person – or _demigod_ – in particular. You. I want you to be _my_ consort. I want you to be _mine._ But before you say anything, have you ever wondered why most heroes die with _such_ a fate? Well, I made those happen. Those are the consequences of... of rejecting me _harshly_."

I took a step back, went to my hands and knees and bowed. I mumbled "Chaos, I... I see you as my creator, not my... Anyway, I have to apologise. I can't ma'am. I just can't –"

I broke off, tears in my eyes. I can't die on my friends_; I can't leave them behind._ What will happen to them?

The possibilities of the inevitable are too high. I can't leave them thinking it was their fault that I died. Besides, I'm in love_ with someone else_. Plus, I'm straight.

She went still, professionalism coating her following words. "Rise, warrior."

I stood up, tripping over my feet in the process. Seriously, can I get _any _worse?

She regarded me with steel cold, hard eyes. "I humbly accept your apology," her eyes softened by a notch. "But it doesn't change the fact that you've turned down my offer."

I shut my eyes, bracing myself for the worst.

"Since you've apologised to me dearly, I suppose I'll let you go. I'll let you live a full life. I'll keep searching. But be warned. Watch your back." She smiled smugly at me when the dream started to dissipate.

* * *

><p>I woke up, my back arching, bracing myself for a monster, but relaxed eventually when I realised I was exactly where I slept, Chaos's words echoing in my throbbing head. I soon realised it was soon to be dinner, judging from the colour of the sky. It's no surprise no one's looking for me; I tend to escape from everyone once in a while and head back more or less.<p>

I spoke too soon. Three seconds after the thought occurred, I heard "Perce? That you?"

I sneaked a peek behind me, slowing down my racing heart because of my anxiety.

_It's just Leo. Calm down._

I managed a weak smile. I turned around seeing Leo heading towards me. "Hey, didn't I tell you guys oh so many weeks ago not to search for me?"

Leo gestured towards himself. "Look who's rebellious."

I can't help but laugh at his comeback. "Well, I was just heading back. What brings you here?"

Then Leo's happy attitude dropped. He sighed as if displeased with my behaviour. He took out his hand and began wiping my tears away.

Come to think of it, I didn't even _know_ they were there.

"What's up Perce?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer. Besides, sobs racked my body before I could stop them, saving me from answering.

Leo wrapped me in his now strong arms – which, of course, increased my weeping. He lifted me up, bridal style, and helped me find my cabin. He placed me on my bed and wrapped my blankets up my chin, and smiled.

"You don't have to tell me," He started. "But, in exchange, I get to stay with you until you sleep." He then positioned himself on the floor, not too far, but not too near me either. He began singing songs, which stopped my bawling, and eventually led me to 'sleep'.

When he thinks I'm knocked out – it kinda has been 5 minutes since I've closed my eyes – he leaned over and kissed me gingerly on the lips. Only when he left, did I touch my lips in awe.

_Oh no._

_He __**loves **__me._

**Confidential**

** - For your eyes only -  
><strong>

**How's the plot? Please let me know if this needs improvement, but, as always, reviews are completely optional, though if you'd really want to remark on something here, please do, for the sake of this fanfiction and so on.**

** This i signing out  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

#CHAPTER **ONE**

Parallel Percy

It's been two days and nothing has happened so far.

Correction; it's been two days and nothing _terrible_ has happened so far_ yet_.

Amazingly, _either_ Morpheus and Hypnos are becoming more merciful towards me, because apparently I've had peaceful dreams lately, _ or_ Chaos has... something else more horrifying than nightmares, which I prefer not thinking about.

I was walking along the sea shore, reconsidering whether or not I should ask for a deity for help, when a ticklish sensation engulfed my back. I was giggling hysterically; in fact, I was about to turn around and push Leo, (I was _pretty _sure Leo would do that to me) when my back was beginning to disappear. I couldn't scream for help, for my brain is... becoming... rather... sluggish...

And before long, I was teleported to a place where I hoped I wouldn't have to go to.

Far, _far_ worse than Tartarus, in fact.

The parallel world.

How would I know?

My doppelgänger is _staring right at **me**._

Actual Percy

_Apparently_, Chaos, the creator of the universe, dropped by Olympus to bring news.

I mean, it kinda _was_ pretty clear it was Chaos – any fool would've said the same.

So here's how it went:

Apollo proclaimed that he was given news from his oracle – a powerful being was supposed to visit on that day on a precise time. What intrigued Apollo was that oracles were never straightforward when giving a prophesy, so, naturally, most gods and goddesses were lured to Olympus, waiting for the Supreme Being's arrival, their curiosity outweighing their judgement. I guess they invited The Seven with Nico, after a huge bargain.

At one point, Aphrodite lost her patience and complained. "This –"she gestured roughly around her,"– is a waste of time! I have other important business to attend to, excuse you. Besides, it could've been a... a... a fraud!"

Ares chimed in. "Yeah! Where's the blood and gory on my part anyway?"

Other gods and goddesses began ranting about what they were supposed to do, while some impatiently proclaimed that it was important.

Athena heaved, rubbing her temples, raising her voice, sleepiness slurred in her tone. "And what proof do you have? These past centuries –"she took this time to yawn," – we had never had a weird prophesy spouting specific information without a double meaning. Wouldn't you be curious to see who would've decided to show up?"

Aphrodite slumped in her seat, arms crossing her chest. Blowing a strand of hair that fell to her face, she grudgingly agreed. "I guess five minutes won't hurt."

Ares looked at her doubtfully, and then proceeded to shrug nonchalantly. "'Yer right again, 'Thena."

Athena was offended by that nickname, and was ready to retort a comeback. "Why you little – "

And then I guess you could say chaos erupted the place. Literally.

The once bright room was sucked into Her body, embedded with a very silky – milky way silky – dress, from her shoulders cascading down to her ankle. Her eyes were too dark, that nobody would dare look, for they fear their happiness would be sucked too – with _her eyes_. Her skin tone was as unnatural shade of black – universe black – and atop her head, was a halo, though made out of planets from the solar system. The only light radiated from Hestia and The-Woman-Dude-Who-Barged-In herself.

She broke into a grin – I guess you could say that, since her laughter bounced off the walls of the room.

Zeus, clearly wanting to take charge, hesitantly answered, terror coating his words. "Who are you?" He stated cautiously. "And what do you want?"

Athena knew who she was before she even answered; in fact, she mouthed the answer. Chaos then turned to Athena, before cackling once again. "I must say, I am _very _unimpressed by your introduction, _dear Zeus_. Only one of you gods managed to recognise me," her eyes casting downward on Zeus. "It is I, Yours Truly. _The_ creator. And if you hadn't guessed yet," she casted a look towards everyone in the room. "I am Chaos."

Us demigods blinked in surprise, before lowering to our knees – Hey; I don't want to add another enemy to my list, 'sides, it seemed respectful.

The gods and goddesses, unused to this culture, hesitantly did the same.

Chaos visibly smirked. "Rise, creations." She hadn't wait for them to stand up before moving on to her purpose. "As you know, clearly stated in my name, _I _cause _Chaos_. Shortly after I take my leave, _someone_ will join you, fellow creations." Her eyes lingered on me longer than she should have, if you asked me.

"You will do no harm to her, and I don't think making that impression would be... smart of you."

Ares noticeably gasped in mock horror. "Where's the fun in that anyway? I do harm to mortals when I feel like it, mind you."

Athena was glaring at him through gritted teeth, with her eye twitching. Distinctly, Chaos was not a woman meant to be trifled with. It was clear that she thought "We wouldn't want Chaos on our bad side, you dolt." Because each word was enunciated and echoed through her mind.

To our surprise – you'd think I'm used to surprises – Chaos merely smirked, like this was the reaction she was anticipating. She responded with "Well, I don't expect you to obey my rules, but I would kindly request for you not to disobey them, unless you want your existence to vanish forever."

Honestly, it didn't sound like a 'request'. It sounded way more demanding, the way she put it.

Ares gulped, but that restrained him from retorting to her then on.

Chaos gleefully clasped her hangs together and gave us a summary of what is supposedly expected to happen – skipping the boring parts – and she left, light returning to the surroundings, blinding us temporarily.

About thirty seconds later, the same pair of sea green eyes, same jet black hair, same streamlined body, _is **staring** right at **me**_.

**CONFIDENTIAL**

**– FOR YOU TO READ ONLY –**

**I am terribly sorry for the extremely late update, but here it is. Like I said, reviews are optional, though if you'd want to remark on something here, please do; for the sake of this fanfiction and many more.**

**This is BROKENVOWS**

**Signing out**


End file.
